


Wait Until You Come (To Reality)

by drowning_in_wine



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_in_wine/pseuds/drowning_in_wine
Summary: When it's Albert's turn to pick a movie, Race has to get creative in order to comfort his scaredy-cat boyfriend.So they play a game.





	Wait Until You Come (To Reality)

**Author's Note:**

> everyone: updated the javid fic!!
> 
> me: here have some sprace smut
> 
> (i'm so sorry, More Than Just a Dream will be updated sooooon)

Race was practically vibrating with excitement when he and Spot arrived at Davey’s house for the group’s monthly movie night. It was Albert’s turn to pick the movie, which meant it would be something scary, which meant Spot would be terrified. Not that Race enjoyed seeing his boyfriend upset - in fact, the opposite was true. However, he couldn’t lie about the fact that he found it kind of adorable when Spot Conlon, the self-proclaimed King of Brooklyn, cowered under a blanket when a character was dismembered on-screen. Race knocked loudly on the front door; there was almost always at least one person yelling inside the Jacobs household. 

It took Davey a moment to answer the door. By the sounds of the voices drifting up from the basement, it wasn’t hard to tell most people had already arrived. 

“Hiya, Davey,” Race grinned widely. 

Davey matched it. He was taking the whole night off from studying, why wouldn’t he be thrilled? “Hey, you two.” He gestured for the pair to come inside. “Hang on one second,” he said, and cupped a hand around his mouth before shouting, “Les!”

Davey’s little brother ran in from the kitchen, accompanied by his friend Smalls, and skidded to a stop in front of the three of them, very nearly knocking them all over. “What?”

Davey stifled a giggle. “Can you go tell Albert to get the movie set up please? Say Race and Spot just got here.” He ruffled his brother’s hair affectionately. “Thanks, pal.”

Les rolled his eyes, but shuffled over to the stairs anyway. He heaved a deep breath, then yelled “Davey says to put the movie on because Race and Spot are here!” He turned to face them with a grin, but it faded when he met Davey’s pointed stare. “Please,” he called down, with much less enthusiasm. 

“Thanks, shortstop,” Race teased, and Les stuck his tongue out at him before running away with Smalls again. 

“The were waiting on us, I knew we were late,” Spot grumbled, already in a sour mood. 

“Ah, shut up,” Race countered playfully. “You don’t care, the only reason you’re even here because you’re stubborn as hell.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Spot quipped. 

Davey rolled his eyes good-naturedly, already familiar with Spot’s feelings on horror movies. “Albert said he would pick a tame one this time, Spot, don’t worry,” he said with a smile. 

Spot threw his arms up. “He should be able to pick whatever movie he wants!”

“Easy, babe.” Race slung an arm around Spot’s shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. He noticed Spot relax slightly and counted it as a job well done. The lights in the basement were already mostly off, but Race could make out Katherine and Sarah laying across the sofa, and Albert and Elmer were squished into the corner not occupied by the girls. Jack and Crutchie had made a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the sofa with room left for Davey.

“Hey, you two!” Katherine greeted them, propping herself up slightly on her elbows. “You ready to get spooked?” She was technically addressing the both of them, but everyone in the room could tell the question was mostly directed at Spot.

“Definitely.” Spot crossed his arms in an attempt to show just how tough he was and Race fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

“You sure?” Jack teased, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“You shut your mouth, Kelly,” Spot warned, jabbing a finger in Jack’s direction.

“Alright, sweetheart” Race soothed, practically dragging his boyfriend over to the vacant arm chair. “Let’s just sit.” He plopped down and Spot squeezed next to him, too stubborn for lap-sitting. Race covered them with a blanket before Spot even had a chance to ask, and he felt Spot sigh deeply as Albert started the movie and Davey turned off the last remaining light in the hallway.

“What is it we’re watching, Al?” Race asked, crossing his fingers it was something he had already seen.

“The Ring.” As soon as the words left Albert’s mouth, Race recognized the opening scene.

“Alright, there’s a scare within first fifteen minutes or so that’s the worst,” he warned Spot softly. “If you can get through that, you can get through anything.” Spot just nodded silently, turning to face the screen with steely determination in his eyes.

Unfortunately, Spot could not make it through the first fifteen minutes. He knew Race had meant the warning to helpful, but in reality, it made the movie even more stressful to watch. Spot’s shoulders stayed tense and he held his breath for practically the whole first scene, just waiting for… Whatever Race had warned him about. 

When it finally happened, Spot let out a shriek that sent the whole room into gales of laughter. Race was stifling his giggles rather poorly, but Spot couldn’t be bothered to care. He needed to be held, damn it!

“I hate it, Racer, I hate it,” he mumbled into Race’s shoulder, “why’d she have to scream like that?”

“Pays the bills,” he joked, hoping to see Spot crack a smile, but it was no use. He settled for running his hand through Spot’s hair softly, partially blocking the TV with his hand. 

Suddenly, Race was struck with a wicked idea. It was something the two of them had never tried before, but Race has always wanted to. “Hey, Spotty,” he whispered, “wanna play a game?”

“Oh, fuck off, we watched Saw when Elmer picked,” Spot snapped, leaning away from Race.

“I promise you’ll like it,” Race insisted, a conspiratorial smile on his face.

Spot raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”

Race’s grin grew wider as he placed a comforting hand on Spot’s thigh. “I think you’ll feel much less scared once we’re finished, too.”

“Out with it, then,” Spot muttered impatiently. Race said nothing and simply watched his boyfriend’s face change as he ghosted his hand higher. “This is a terrible idea,” Spot said, squirming in his seat, keeping his voice low.

Race leaned down so he could whisper in Spot’s ear. “I thought it was one of my better ideas, personally.” He felt Spot shiver, but leaned back again to observe his face. “Do you really think it’s a bad idea?”

“Absolutely idiotic,” Spot deadpanned, and Race nodded in understanding, shifting his weight away. Before he could fully remove his hand, Spot grabbed his wrist. “I didn’t say I don’t want to do it.”

A smile lit up Race’s face again, like the Cheshire Cat, all teeth and no mercy. “You asked for it, baby,” he mumbled into Spot’s neck, nipping it softly.

Spot set his jaw and stared off into a corner of the room, yet still feigning like he was paying attention to the movie on screen. He could feel Race’s breath hot on his neck, and Spot tried to keep his breathing steady as he felt Race ghost a hand over the growing bulge in his sweatpants. He could feel the flush in his cheeks, and he hoped it was too dark for anyone else to notice. 

Quickly overcome by nervousness, Spot surveyed the room. Davey had his face buried in Jack’s neck (hiding? kissing? who could tell?) and Crutchie was pressed close against him too. Katherine and Sarah were facing each other and chatting, and Albert and Elmer were completely invested in the movie. The volume was up high enough to give them all hearing problems. Spot let out a shaky breath, taking comfort in the fact that it was unlikely anyone would notice any strange activity from where he was sitting. 

“How’re you feeling now, sweetheart?” Race nipped Spot’s earlobe between his teeth; not a blatant enough gesture to raise suspicion, but enough to make Spot’s breath hitch.

Spot simply hummed in response. He always rolled his eyes at that pet name, he would never admit to Race how much it made him melt. He was the King of Brooklyn for fuck’s sake, he had a reputation to uphold! Nevertheless, he tilted his head to give Race better access to his neck. Spot silently prayed to whoever was listening that his boyfriend wasn’t stupid enough to leaving any lasting marks with their friend around.

Race then took his hand which wasn’t palming Spot through his sweats, and raked his nails gently up Spot’s side. “Use your words, babe.”

Spot shuddered at the feeling, somewhere between tickling and scratching, pleasure and pain. He inhaled sharply as Race squeezed him, now fully erect, and he remembered that Race had asked him a question. “I feel… I feel more relaxed.” Spot breathed, pressing his body as close to his boyfriend’s as he could manage. 

“Good boy.”

Surprising himself more than anyone, Spot almost moaned outright. He disguised whatever noise he did make as a cough, but Elmer shot him a weird look anyway. Spot gave him an apologetic smile in return. 

“I think Elmer is catching on,” Spot said worriedly. 

Race circled his thumb around Spot’s hipbone soothingly. “Don’t think about, babe,” he murmured into Spot’s neck. “Just focus on me.”

Spot sighed contentedly. He tried to focus on Race. His movements were all so slow and light, rubbing and scratching and nibbling, that Spot lost himself in the feeling, forgetting where he was for a while. However, when Race finally dipped a hand below the waistband of his boyfriend’s boxers, Spot realized what was about to happen in a rush. 

“Race,” Spot whispered urgently, “I think this is gonna end badly.”

Race removed his hand immediately. “How badly?”

Spot bit back a whine at the loss of contact, frantically filling the place where Race’s hand had just been with his own. “God, Tony, please-”

“‘Tony,’ huh?” A smirk slowly wormed its way across the blond boy’s face. “There’s only two things I can do to make you call me that, and I don’t think I’ve stolen your heart with any sweet, romantic gestures lately. So that leaves…” Race’s bright blue eyes, illuminated by the television, bore into Spot’s brown ones. “Do you want to come now? With all our friends right here?”

“Jesus Christ.” Spot squeezed his eyes shut and breathed heavily through his nose. “Not really, but I’m about to.”

Race quickly grabbed Spot’s wrist, stopping his movements. Before Spor could complain, Race intertwined their hands and stood up. “We need to step out for a minute,” he said softly, and practically dragged Spot towards the bathroom down the hall. 

“What the hell?!” Spot exclaimed as soon as the door shut behind them. “They’re not stupid, they’re all going to-”

“They’re all going to think you were scared and I had to bring you out here to comfort you,” Race supplies calmly. 

Spot considered this for a moment. “Honestly, I’m not sure if that’s better.” In his thought, he hadn’t noticed Race drop to his knees in front of him. 

“Are you really mad at me?” Race asked cheekily, hooking his fingers in Spot’s waistband.

Spot rolled his eyes. “You know the answer to that, babe.” He carded a hand through Race’s blond curls, resting it on the back of his head. 

“There’s my good boy.”

Spot had to grip the sink with his free hand to keep from keeling over, his knees weak. “What the fuck…”

Race snickered softly, mouthing Spot through his boxers. “I noticed you liked it earlier. We’ll discuss it when we get home, not-so-tough guy.” Race yanked his boyfriend’s boxers down and wrapped his lips around Spot’s cock before he could even blink, taking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth in his hand. 

Spot groaned low in his throat, already painfully close. He tightened his grip on Race’s hair, who hummed gratefully. Race then did something amazing with his tongue (Spot didn’t have the mental capacity to process exactly what Race had done) and he snapped his hips forward with a grunt. 

Race took his free hand and pressed against Spot’s hipbone. It wasn’t enough force that Spot couldn’t move, but it got the message across: Race was in control. He slowly pulled off Spot with a smirk. “Can you be good for me?” He asked. 

Spot’s breath hitched. “Jesus, Tony, yes!” He whined (whined!) and squirmed against Race’s grip. “I’m so close, please don’t stop, please!”

“So loud, baby,” Race teased between short licks. “Do you think they can hear you right now?”

“Christ, I don’t care,” Spot managed through gritted teeth. “I just wanna-” He cut himself off with a choked gasp. “Tony, please…”

Not wanting to make his boyfriend suffer any longer, Race hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Spot’s hands grappled for purchase in Race’s hair as he whimpered and twitched, and it didn’t take much time at all until he released down Race’s throat. Wincing slightly at the flavour, Race swallowed and rubbed Spot’s thighs lovingly, soothing him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Spot sank down to the floor, level with Race, catching his breath. “You’re the best boyfriend ever,” he said with a smile. 

Race chuckled. “You’re only saying that because I just blew your mind.”

“That may be part of the reason,” Spot teased, attempting to fix Race’s hair before they returned to their friends. 

Race hopped up and extended a hand down to Spot. “So are you feeling more relaxed now?” He asked, pressing a sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Very,” Spot sighed contentedly. Suddenly, he realized something. “Wait, what about you?” 

Race wrapped an arm around Spot’s shoulders, pulling him close to whisper, “I want to fuck you when we get home.”

Spot blinked. “Oh, I- Yeah. Yeah, good plan,” he said, feigning indifference. In reality, he could feel his cock give a valiant twitch. _Soon_ , he thought. 

The exited the bathroom, Race’s arm still around Spot. Race noticed the credits were rolling; they had been gone much longer than he had planned. 

“You two have fun?” Albert’s eyes darted between Spot and Race knowingly. 

“Told ya you were too loud,” Race said smugly. If everyone already knew, what was the point in hiding it?

“I actually mentioned it when you both left,” Davey piped up. 

Spot smacked at Race’s arm weakly. “I fuckin’ told you!” He crossed his arms, ignoring Race’s attempts to kiss his cheek. 

Davey rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just please tell me you didn’t make a mess in my bathroom.”

“Hey, it’s mine too!” Sarah exclaimed, tossing a pillow at Davey’s head. 

The group exploded into laughter. Spot felt Race squeeze his shoulder comfortingly, and he couldn’t find it in himself to be grumpy anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back babey
> 
> the "e" tag in this fandom is dreadfully empty, i have to do everything myself
> 
> anyway, i hope y'all enjoy this!! it was a lot of fun to write
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr @elmers-half-a-cup (this will be posted there later tonight, maybe show it some love?)


End file.
